Atom interferometers can be used as the basis for high precision inertial sensors, including both accelerometers and gyroscopes. High stability can be obtained when the atoms are released from trapping fields and allowed to evolve in free space, where they are manipulated and probed at intervals by laser light. The release of the atoms is also referred to herein as the launch or drop of the atoms.